dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Beaumont
Carl Beaumont was a financial planner who operated in Gotham City. Biography ''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Carl Beaumont believed that when it came to money, one could not take the future for granted. For the sake of his daughter, Andrea, he became involved with the Valestra Mob. The Mob was a triad of three bosses: Sal Valestra, Chuckie Sol and Buzz Bronski. Carl set up the corporate partnership that made them the directors of Adams Tool and Die, Big Time Amusements, Puckett & Peterson, Gotham Studios, and the O'Neill Funding Corporation. Carl's wife, Victoria Beaumont, died by the time Andrea was in college. Her death impressed on Carl the importance of family. All the money in the world would mean little if he didn't have anyone to share it with. So he would always make time for Andrea and her friends. The two of them would often dine out together with Arthur Reeves, one of the hot young turks from Carl's legal department. When Andrea began dating Bruce Wayne, Carl wanted to meet him. He had heard so much about Bruce from Andrea that it felt like they were practically family. But Andrea told him repeatedly that Bruce wasn't up to it. When Carl eventually did meet Bruce, their meeting was interrupted by a visit from Valestra. Carl was reluctant to see him, because he had embezzled money from the mob and put it into European investments. Nonetheless, he agreed to meet with Valestra and excused himself from Bruce and Andrea. Finally, Carl was called on late at night by Valestra, Bronski and Sol. The three of them had discovered that he had taken their money. They were determined to make him pay one way or another, and that was right when Andrea arrived to complicate matters. His daughter's life now in danger, Carl begged Valestra to give him one more day to pay them back. They agreed, but Valestra warned Carl that if he didn't pay them by then, they would kill him. The deadline was impossible as the money would actually take weeks to acquire. Carl and Andrea would have to leave for the airport that very night. Andrea started to protest and informed him of Bruce's proposal, but Carl informed her that they would both be found and killed when he didn't meet Valestra's deadline. The only person who knew where they would go was Arthur Reeves, who helped Carl and Andrea get out of Gotham City and remained in touch with them as they hid all over Europe. Carl finally settled on the Mediterranean coast with his daughter. He eventually did have enough to pay the mob back, but at that point, they wanted interest in the form of blood. Carl was contacted one last time by Reeves, who was running for office and needed financial assistance. When Carl refused, a desperate Reeves sold his location to Valestra. Carl Beaumont was then assassinated by a nameless gunman. Relationships *Andrea Beaumont - Daughter. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' - Stacy Keach Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' To be added Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Deceased Category:Created Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters